Return of the Masquerade
by PerfectGreiSky
Summary: It's Halloween. Curiosity and a peculiar souvenir mask baits Sora to take a second look around a mansion supposedly haunted by a handsome silver haired prince…AU Sora/Riku fic. (sequel to The Masquerade) Happy Halloween Everyone! ツ


Author's Rambles: hello and welcome. This is my second attempt at writing a Halloween themed fan fiction (hopefully I have improved since the Masquerade), so I hope you all enjoy. I actually meant to have this posted around noon on Halloween. But my friends drug me outside my house and into the outside world... For those who haven't read the first masquerade, the house and its owner (Riku) are loosely based off of an actual house in New Orleans. Just in case anyone was curious.

Disclaimer: This story will depict adult situations of a sexual nature between two boys. To put it simply, there will be enough lemon in this to make lemonade. If you're not thirsty, go get your fill elsewhere. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em>Take this kiss upon the brow!<br>And, in parting from you now,  
>Thus much let me avow:<br>You are not wrong who deem  
>That my days have been a dream;<br>Yet if hope has flown away  
>In a night, or in a day,<br>In a vision, or in none,  
>Is it therefore the less gone?<br>All that we see or seem  
>Is but a dream within a dream<em>

**Edgar Allan Poe (1850)**

* * *

><p><em>Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.<em> The abrupt noise cut through Sora's dream, rousing home from a deep sleep. He reached out, patting blindly for his phone while rubbing sleep from his eyes with his other free hand. The heavy vibration beneath his palms let him know he'd found it before he groggily eased it to his face. Face on the ID picture that peered up at him from the fingerprint stained screen belonged to a classmate. At the time the image had been hastily taken. The wind had taken her red hair with the breeze and teased it around her round, smiling face. The sound of her laughter could not be heard, but could be seen as it lit her face and brought a playful twinkle to her blue eyes.

Kari had hated the picture and begged him to delete it. Obviously that didn't happen, nor were there future plans to get rid of it. He stifled a small yawn behind his hand before silencing the noisy sound. He didn't feel like talking to anyone today. Rolling out of bed from an after school nap, he stood on his feet with a long stretch. It was Halloween again, and it appeared that the gathering at Kairi's home was becoming a yearly tradition. From what he was told, last year's party was fun. He wouldn't know personally; the entire night from that day was beyond hazy in his memory. In fact he didn't even wake up in his house afterwards, nor Kairi's for that matter.

He casually crossed his room and opened his closet door. Sora reached towards the back and retrieved a shoe box. Within was a black mask he had carefully wrapped in cloth. To be honest he had awoken from a strange dream with the mask lying beside him in the foyer of an old abandoned house. When he had originally opened his eyes that faithful day, the mask had been beautiful. The black porcelain gleamed up at him like a well-polished gem. There were artistic symbols and curls carved into the surface for texture. Thick matching ribbons were attached to the sides so that it could be fitted to a face. However, a few days later, the mask seemed to deteriorate overnight. It was in terrible condition now; as if something had aged it about a hundred years. Sora touched the faded paint and cracks along the edges gently. A full hundred years.

He couldn't remember whose face previously hid behind the mask. He also couldn't remember why he had it. What he did have was a strong sense of curiosity. He took the box and put it and its contents on his bed. Near the bed was a small computer desk where his laptop lay. He took a seat and opened his web browser to the nearest search engine. The only clues he had where the mask itself and the location of the old mansion. He dug around on the internet and found a vague description of the property's history. The web sources pretty much told him what Kairi mentioned last year.

The house had belonged to a wealthy foreigner. He had the mansion commissioned and the moved into it soon afterwards with a small entourage. The rumors of the time claim he was royalty. The neighbors in the area say that he known for throwing lavish parties until one day, they stopped. There were no more sounds or strange music, the exotic smells no longer lingered in the streets. It all stopped; and that's when the bodies when found. Everyone within was found dead. The only body not accounted for was the homeowner's. With no survivors and no one stepping forward to claim the remains, the only thing left was the empty house and the mystery.

The old mansion and its former inhabitants weren't his only source of curiosity. After the sudden deterioration of the mask, Sora's interest in the occult began to flourish; apparitions, orbs, and cold spots. Just the thought made him shiver. His phone buzzed again, along with Kairi's face and number across his screen. He ignored it. This time he'd skip her party. God only knows where he'd wake up if he attended this time. Pushing away from the computer and the desk, he grabbed the shoe box and stuffed it carefully in his backpack. Reaching under his bed, he grabbed a bottle of vodka and hid that in his backpack too. It was Halloween evening and a Friday at that. Surely he could find SOMETHING to get into. A little paranormal investigation never hurt anyone, and would make for a wicked story to tell later.

With a half formed goal in mind, the brunette dressed in a simple Halloween themed shirt and jeans before leaving his house on a bicycle. He would only take a moment. At least, that's what he told himself. He'd try to sneak in, and take pictures around the old mansion with his phone. Along the way, he'd come up with some crazy story about ghost and hearing screams from the attic, and then he'd show up late to Kairi's stupid party and scare everyone else shitless with his stories. It sounded good in his head anyway. As his legs pedaled him forwards the sun continued to set beneath the horizon. Eventually the modest sized residential area faded. The outskirts of the town was approaching and with it came larger homes, and acres of fenced in property that belonged to the upper middle class or wealthy. Kairi's house was in this area as well. She'd probably be at home, getting snacks and the alcohol she stole from her parents ready for her guests. The so called friends that left him overnight in an abandoned property. Did that sound as bitter as it felt? Probably.

Sora careened his bike off the main road and through the old iron gates of a familiar property. Large trees were planted in neat rows on either side of the path leading up to the house. In the spring, they'd be in full blood with blushing pink blossoms falling to the grown like fragrant snow. However this wasn't spring, it was fall and most of the leaves had started to turn colors and fall, leaving the branches to naked as they swayed in the wind. Past the trees he circled around an old and forgotten fountain, discolored from age and the house seemed to swell into view. In its prime, it was probably a immaculate beauty. The stucco walls were discolored and stained from years of neglect. At a certain point he was certain the walls had been pink. The mansion was two stories tall and very wide. It was symmetrical in shape, from the thick columns that framed the steps and porch, to the lifeless windows that seemed to stare out at the yard behind him.

He dismounted his bike and hid it in the hedges near some of the first story windows. According to the internet the house had transferred owners several times. No one seems to stay more than a few months. The last inhabitant abandoned the home years ago. No one has attempted to move in sense. Perhaps they were afraid of the home's history? Or maybe it was the ghosts? He swallowed hard, ignoring the chilling sense of déjà vu. "There's got to be a way in here." He mused quietly. He walked along the porch, tapping at windows to find the one that would allow him entry. None of them budged. With a heavy sigh he turned to search elsewhere when a soft noise caught his attention; a whining creak that seemed to express as much curiosity about his presence as he had about the mansion's history.

He turned to find one of the heavy, carved oak double doors open. Part of him wanted to blame the wind, another part wanting to find the hand that allowed him entry. Excitement coursing through his body, he took a timid first step, and then another. When nothing happened he sighed and quickly darted inside and closed the door. Once inside he dug around in his backpack for a flashlight and cut it on. The foyer of the old house was just as he remembered it. It was large with tiled marble floors that had accumulated a thin layer of dust that stirred when he walked. He quickly retrieved a digital camera and started snapping pictures.

The few bits of furniture that remained was covered in white sheets, there were not homely decorations, or pictures on the wall. The house was empty. His vision followed his flashlight around the room, making shadows dance around the walls. He was in. It was time for a little celebration and exploration. Removing the bottle of vodka from his bag, he twisted off the cap and took a healthy swig, coughing as the burning liquid coated the back of his throat and stomach with warmth. This was probably better for him in the end. Sure, he was alone, but at least he wouldn't be at the ass end of a joke this year. He took another drink and pressed forward. The first floor had a large kitchen area, probably for preparing meals for the original owner's large number of inhabitants.

He wandered around, gently tracing patterns in the dust with his fingers until the sound of footsteps gave him pause. He froze. Was there someone else here the whole time? Was that how the door opened? "Hello?" Sora called, "Is there anyone in here?" There was no answer; of course there was none. This was how the horror movies always started right before the killing. He smirked at the morbid though and giggled even harder when he thought about the history surrounding the house. Oh God, how twisted was he? The footsteps seemed to be getting further. Curiosity grabbed a hold of him and urged him forward. He followed the sound back through the house and somewhere along the way a soft fragrance hit his nose. It had an exotic musk that was pleasant. "What is that?"

The scent grew stronger as he reentered the foyer and by the time he reached the front doors and the wide carpeted staircase spread out before him his head was spinning; and not all of it was from the alcohol. He held his head and gave it a good shake to steady himself. Drugs maybe? That had to be it. He couldn't be drunk enough to be hallucinating sounds right? Right?! Well if someone had smoked drugs, then where were they now? As if his thought had summoned it, a small dim light appeared on the second floor. It was a soft glow, like the warm light a candle will sometimes offer. Against his better judgment, the brunette ascended the stairs and followed the glowing light as it retreated around a corner.

He should have been afraid, very afraid, but he wasn't. It was as if the light meant to show him something. Perhaps this was why he remained so calm. Rounded the same corner the light disappeared around he was greeted with darkness. Moving his flashlight along the walls he caught the slightest bit of movement from a closing door. There. That's where he was supposed to go. Heart pounding in his chest he approached slowly, he neared the door and wrapped his hands around the doorknob. Behind the door he'd find either a ghost or a serial killer. Of course, with his luck there would probably be both.

Shaking the uncertainty off, he pushed forward and was rewarded with a wave of warm candle light. The smell of incense was so strong in this room his knees almost buckled. The walls were covered with beautiful wallpaper, and the floor was an immaculately polished wood that shone so strong he could see his baffled reflection in it. There was a large canopy bed against one of the walls and a plush couch along another wall.

"Did you not know," said a voice from the couch, "drinking isn't a healthy habit on this night of nights?" Sora rubbed his eyes repeatedly while his brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He was sure that he was alone and yet here was another soul. The person smiled up at him with a slight grin that made him appear almost arrogant. His pale face was framed by a thick silver mane of hair that framed his face. His clothes consisted of a white flowing blouse and dark pants. "Greetings Sora, it is good to see you again."

Again? The brunette frowned. Then it hit him. That voice that teased his ears like silk and those piercing sea blue eyes that sent shivers down his spine. This person; he knew this person. "You," he stammered as he dug into his backpack, "You're the owner of this mask!" he said, excitedly removing the mask from its cradle in the shoebox. "Your name is Riku!" The other person gave a slow nod. He made no other movement than to incline his head in acknowledgment. Sora met the other boy's gaze until its intensity force him to look away. He focused instead on unwrapping the old mask from its cloth swaddled. When the material fell away he was surprised to find the old mask shining and immaculate once more. The shine had returned once again, the cracks were gone; the mask was once again perfect. "How…" he mused, unable to keep the awe from his voice. He glanced back up to find the sitting figure had vanished.

Sora's heart began to race. He hadn't even heard the other move, much less make a sound. He vaguely remembered a masquerade party from last year. The person that seemed to have organized it was the attractive young man that had seemingly disappeared before his eyes; Riku. "You returned my mask, thank you for taking care of it." The silken tone seemed to manifest from behind, making the brunette spin quickly to face it. Rika was standing there when he turned, one hand on his hip, while the other hovered outstretched.

"Y-yeah." He stammered before handing the mask back to its owner. To be honest it wasn't unusual for teens to break into old houses to drink and have parties. He was starting to believe that this wasn't one of those times. "How old are you?"

Rika chuckled softly, his fingers playing along the surface of his mask. It seemed important, or at least he seemed to be attached to it. If that was the case, why did the boy let it go in the first place? "We're around the same age, I would think." He replied casually. "Unless you are much older than your greatly preserved appearance makes you look?"

Sora blushed, rubbing at the blush that had settled on his face. "No, I'm sixteen." He mumbled softly.

"You surprised me," the silver haired teen began, "I did not expect to see you again." He crossed the room, put the mask to his face and began to tie the strings into place. "I haven't even gone downstairs yet. You're much earlier than last time." He turned slowly.

"There's no one there yet."

"That's okay." The other teen straightened his clothes, and then reached out to take Sora's wrist. "Please, take your time and enjoy yourself." He mumbled before leaning over to lay a kiss on the back of Sora's hand. Just be sure you're gone before the sun begins to peak over the horizon." He stepped around and headed to the room's door, turning back once to glance over his shoulder before disappearing. Sora did the most logical thing he could think of; he followed. Outside the old room, the hallway had changed completely. The dust had disappeared, leaving the floor shimmering. He looked up again and Rika had disappeared further down the hallway, his pace was slow and casual. How did so much space come between them? There was the faint sound of music radiating from downstairs. Stringed instruments like he'd never heard before created a exotic ambience that made him sway.

This was unreal. There was no way this could be happening. Every time he looked away and returned his gaze to the masked man's retreating form he seemed further and further. No one walked that fast. It was more like his host floated or maybe even glided. He continued to be led along the finely decorated halls, occasionally taking another drink from his vodka bottle. If this was a dream or an illusion he might as well go with it, right? Sora turned the corner that would lead back towards the open foyer and froze. The murmur of conversation hit him first, followed by the thick smell of incense and chimes. His gaze followed dancing forms as they writhed together in some form of hypnotic slow moving dance.

Captivated, he descended the stairs, his eyes taking in everything. The windows were covered with heavy curtains and there were carpets covering the floor. Some inhabitants lounged on pillows while others stay on plush pillows. Is this what the house looked like a hundred years ago? Strangely enough the scene felt familiar. Was it like this the last time too? He couldn't quite remember; his memory was hazy. One thing that was clear was Riku's face and sly smile. As if the thought materialized him, the pale haired teen appeared beside Sora and planted a gentle kiss on his neck. "You're thinking too much." He smiled. "Do you always attend gatherings to just stand around?"

The brunette shook his head, a hand instinctually reaching up to touch the spot. There was soft giggling from various spots in the room as curious gazes focused on the two of them. "No," he began, "I'm just struggling with my memory. We've done this before." Riku nodded slowly, walking in a slow circle around to face Sora's front. "I can't remember it clearly, but I remember all of this."

"Your memory of me is flattering." Again he brought Sora's wrist to his to his face and planted another kiss on the back of the brunette's hand. Instead of letting go he intertwined their fingers.

"Are you a King?"

He shook his head again, delighting in the confusion that came over the younger boy's face. "In another country I'm nothing but another man." He replied. When the brunette made no move to take back his hand, he begin to trace little patterns against his sun-kissed skin, delighting in the shivers he received.

"This house was built for a prince. You've got to be some type of royalty." Sora pressed on. If it was rude to inquire, he meant no harm. He just needed to make sense of this situation. There was nothing logical about this. The sounds, the people that weren't here a moment ago, and even the appearance of the house had changed. He could smell things that he was certain weren't really there and the touch of Riku's hand felt all too real against his own skin to be just a dream. He wasn't crazy; not yet anyway. "The story behind this house, this party, and everything else; are you a spir-" The question was swallowed by Riku's lips against his own and all thoughts fluttered away. His mind went blank and for a moment there was only sensual sound, that mind numbing smell, and the feel of Riku's tender lips as they worked at his own.

His body relaxed as if breath of air had been released from it until finally he shivered. The memory that fluttered beneath his eyelids was so raw that his knees almost buckled. Riku's hands found his face, forcing him to follow his lead as the kiss deepened to something so demanding his lungs began to complain from lack of air. When they parted he was breathless. He gazed up at Riku with lowered lids and parted bruised lips and shivered again. His body had warmed to a slow and dull ache that complained at the back of his mind. Now he remembered. _Sex._ Hot, steamy; intimate sex had happened with this person.

He could recall it clearly now, being at the mercy of this person's tender touches and kisses. He sighed, rubbing at his arms in an attempt to hold off the memory for just a bit longer. His gaze finally rose to Riku's face. The black mask accented his sea green eyes wonderfully, making them seem brighter than they probably were normally. The older boy simply stood silently, waiting. Sora understood his situation a bit better now, although even as he went over it in his head it still sounded hard to believe. The house and all of its inhabitants were apparitions, returning to their former home to enjoy the night as they once did years ago. In a way it seemed like a romantic sort of ghost tale and as long as he was along for the ride, he might as well enjoy the night as well.

Sighing Sora took a deep breath and knocked back more of his vodka. The liquid slid down easy and with each swallow the smooth burn seemed to mix with the giddy feeling of his inebriation. His host tilted his head curiously but did not speak. When half the bottle was empty, he set it down of the floor and reached out to touch Riku's face. He started with the mask, loving the way the etchings fetch under his fingertips and then made his way down to his cheeks. It all felt so real and maybe for the moment it was. Yeah, let's go with that. Smiling he leaned forward to return his companion's earlier sentiments. They kissed; this time meeting in the middle for a battle of control. When Riku's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth he cried out, digging his nails into the other boy's shoulders.

Riku sighed against his lips, breaking away to nuzzle Sora's head aside so he could trail butterfly kisses down from the jawline to base of his neck. "Can we not do this here?" Sora sighed breathlessly. The masked teen paused as if their location had just occurred to him. He gazed around the room once before taking the brunette by the hand and leading him away from the curious gazes of the party goes and sounds. Sora followed blindly, led on by the alcohol coursing through his system along with his spiked sense of arousal. When the crowd thinned and all that was left was an empty walkway Sora nudged Riku against the wall and pressed their bodies together. His fingers worked sloppily to get to the skin under Riku's clothes. With buttons undone, the cloth peeled away to reveal smooth pale skin. He ran his palms over ever inch, loving the soft hips that escaped from his temporary masked lover. One of his thumbs brushed a nipple and he was rewarded with an arch. Desire riding him, he leaned over and trapped the second nipple between his lips; teasing it with a combination of tongue and teeth until his captor cried out. "Mercy!"

Satisfied Sora backed off with a smile, watching the hypnotic way Riku's chest rose and fell with each staggered breath. "You're much braver than you were during our last meeting." His masked lover seemed to purr. "Could it be a effect of your drink? Or have you just changed?" He asked softly. He placed his hands firmly on Sora's hips sliding down the wall until he knelt on his knees. From his position on the floor he had to roll his gaze upwards to meet Sora's own. While maintaining eye contact, he unfastened the opening to the brunette's jeans and retrieved his true goal. When Sora's eyes widened he smiled mischievously before sheathing the head of the boy's member in his mouth.

Sora's body twitched almost violently, bucking at the sensation of his most sensitive parts being teased. He braced against the wall shivering almost nonstop while Riku's tongue circled his shaft and those lips sucked him off. His eyes rolled and his knees buckled. Part of him fought desperately against the instinct to thrust into the warm cavern that held his member captive. And when he felt the almost light tease of teeth drag along his skin and a hand massage the swollen balls at his base, his eyes crossed. The pressure was slowly building within his core; like a basin that slowly fills with warm water until it couldn't hold anymore. He was so close. Despite the obvious signs from his body, Riku forced him to follow along at the pace he had set. When he whimpered in protest the silver haired teen chuckled around his shaft, sending another shiver of pleasure up and down the length of his being. His pleading moans were beginning to sound desperate, and his body had become one trembling line of pleasure.

Everything seemed to send him into small spasms of ecstasy. "I can't," he begged pitifully, "Riku please!" As if on cue, he felt a gentle assault at his back entrance from a finger. The combination of the other boy's delicious attentions sent him screaming over the edge. His orgasm bowed his spine and weakened his knees. In the end he ended up sliding down the wall and right into Riku's awaiting arms. For a moment all he could do was sit there with his head on the older boy's shoulder.

Riku continued his assault. He kissed Sora's mouth, nibbled at his ears and teased his neck. The brunette's response was wonderful. Haven't just finished a orgasm his skin was sensitive to the touch. Every caress brought a new sound. Sora wiggled so that he could straddle the silver haired teen more comfortably. They sat there for a moment while Sora caught his breath and Riku brushed his fingers along whatever he could reach. The gentle touches grew into something more and soon both boys clung to each other while their hips ground into each other. The almost primal form of contact tore groans from both participants' throats. This wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Standing on wobbly legs, Sora removed his jeans and the helped Riku strip down as well.

Anticipation made a thin layer of sweat form along Sora's skin. The eyes behind that black porcelain mask stared at him as if his body held food to eat and water to drink. The smoldering gaze sent his thoughts down into the gutter. His imagination bubbled sinful images to the surface of his mind so vivid he felt the blood rush to and swell his penis with new found anticipation. He wanted this. "Riku, I…" he trailed off. What would he say? Would it sound like begging? Did he want to beg? Maybe. Yeah on some level he did.

"I understand." Riku responded, holding out his hand again. Sora drew near and when Riku's long fingers wrapped around his wrist he was pulled down, back into the boy's lap. "I want this too." Nodding Sora relaxed and placed his hands on the taller boy's shoulders. Riku smiled and placed one hand on Sora's thigh while the other guided his own throbbing erection towards the dazed brunette's entrance. "I don't know how gentle I'll be."

"I don't mind." He answered with a lopsided smile. At the moment anyone would have told him the sky was purple and the grass was blue. Everything sounded amazing at the moment. He took a few relaxing breaths to prepare for the initial penetration. The pain started on his third intake of air, his opening stretched to allow Riku's throbbing shaft a way inside. He arched harshly, his eyes fluttering as the sharp pain eventually faded into s slow building heat. He felt every thrust from below; each tore louder and louder screams from his throat. Sora's hips rose and fell until he managed to sync up with the hypnotic movements of Riku's strokes._ In and out_. Every thrust rubbed against that magical spot deep within his being.

Sora hung on for dear life, bracing himself against Riku's body while they continued their intimate dance on the hallway floor. His eyes wired shut; he was left to listen to the sounds of their bodies connecting and the harmony of their moans. His second wave of pleasure was building. He could feel it all the way down to the tingles in his toes. Riku was also reaching his limit, his breathing haggard; his penis throbbed angrily within the tight walls of Sora's insides. "Almost there," the brunette whimpered to himself. Their movements were growing more desperate by the minute. Riku's pace quickened to make his need and Sora's body happily took the sexual abuse. With a few more thrusts he yelled his orgasm to the ceiling, twitching white he road wave after wave of pleasure. A few careful strokes later he felt the warm release of his lover's seed, causing a new wave of pleasurable spasms. The teens sat here, frozen in a spent sense of awe.

Sora relaxed, enjoying the sensation of Riku's softening member resting deep within his body. They sat in silence that was only interrupted by their ragged breath. The body under him felt warm. It rose and fell with each breath. It responded to touch and even love. It was hard to imagine Riku being anything other than himself. Sadly even as the thought crossed his mind and the exhaustion set in, he knew what would happen next. He'd fall asleep and wake up in an empty house. Part of him didn't want to wake up from this strange dream. He wanted to know more about the house and Riku. There were so many questions he had to ask. However, as the adrenaline began to fade and his body grew heavy from the hazy feeling of afterglow, he knew that he wouldn't get a straight answer.

Riku moved them around so he could slide his member from the warmth of Sora's body. He chuckled when the younger boy shivered and pulled him close, tracing patterns along the brunette's skin. "You're special to me." He muttered sleepily. "If you remember nothing else, at least remember that much." Sora frowned, turning his face to blink up at his masked companion. His vision was already blurring from the beginnings of sleep and the ends of alcohol. He didn't know what to say to that statement; or even if he answered. The thing he _did _remember was watching Riku smile and remove his mask. After that there was nothing.

* * *

><p>Sora awoke with a start. Immediately he sat up and patted himself down. He was still wearing the old Halloween shirt and jeans. Beside him were a half empty vodka bottle and more importantly, the black mask. He picked it up, once again becoming transfixed at how shiny the paint appeared. Would it deteriorate again, or was that just his imagination? He looked around, to gather his bearings. He was in the old foyer. The mansion was empty. The only company he had was the dust, mask, and alcohol. There were no signs of life or even the party. He was utterly alone. Riku was gone. He sighed and carefully packed the mask back into its secure place in the shoebox, grabbed his alcohol and headed towards the front door.<p>

From some of the old windows he could see that the sun had already made its way high into the sky. It was probably around lunchtime. Did that mean that he missed whatever warning Riku gave him the night before? Would it be another year again before he would be able to see Riku again? He touched his lips with a soft smile. Hopefully not; surely there was some way he could see his wonderful masked friend again. And while he was at it, he'd unravel the mysteries surrounding the mansion and its handsome owner as well.

* * *

><p>Author's Rambles: You made it to the end. Thank you for that. Before anyone asks, I probably can squeeze one more story out. Similar to "The Masquerade" and this story, the final piece would be released for Halloween. I have two directions this can go: Riku and Sora can stay together or Sora can move on by himself (for hopefully obvious reasons). Just not sure which direction to go. My question to you (dear readers) is this: between the given options which ending would you prefer? Naturally, I'll pick the more popular choice.<p> 


End file.
